A Colonel and his Lieutenant
by RGaijin
Summary: This is a set of 100 stories based on the RoyAi themes. They won't be in order.   026 - Cureless. The Colonel's aversion to paperwork is absolutely ridiculous.
1. 26 Cureless

026. Cureless

Roy sat behind his desk looking like he hadn't slept in days, when in fact he had just woken up ten minutes ago. The man had not gone home the night before since he was busy researching for a case. The flame alchemist stretched his arms wide and let out a huge yawn. He rubbed his chin and groaned at the sight before him. The untouched, tall and daunting pile of papers he had conveniently forgotten to finish signing stared back at him defiantly.

The Colonel frowned at the stack, resisting the temptation of snapping his fingers and making them all turn to ash, but he knew that wouldn't do him any good since more would come back anyway, not to mention the consequence of facing the wrath of Hawkeye. He stood up from behind his desk and strolled over to cabinets in the corner of the room, pulling out a spare uniform, his towel and a bar of soap from the upper shelf where he kept his personal belongings; opening the office door he then disappeared down the hall towards the showers.

At that exact moment, turning around the opposite corner, was the Lieutenant strapped with her brown duffel bag that daintily hung by her side, she marched down the same hall, missing the Colonel by mere seconds. The woman opened the door and she stepped into the empty office. The first thing that caught her attention, before she even had the chance to reach her desk, was mountain of papers that menacingly sat on the Colonel's desk.

_That man is hopeless and his aversion to paperwork is absolutely ridiculous._

The woman shook her head and sighed, strolling to reach her desk she put down her bag then set off towards his desk to inspect the papers. After a few minutes of going through them, she returned to her own and sat down. _I won't fall for his pleas for help with 'that', this time._She firmly nodded, going through her own finished papers before she stood up and left to send them to their respective offices. The Lieutenant knew she was going to be asked about that stack on the Colonel's table, but she was going to try and avoid the matter as best as she could. With the papers in hand, she left the office and went on her way.

Meanwhile, the flame alchemist casually strolled into the once again empty office, patting his wet hair dry with his towel. He absentmindedly sat on his chair and noticed that his lieutenant had come. Roy smiled to himself then.

"I see you spent that night at the office again, sir." Riza stated nonchalantly as she came through the open door, at that same moment. Placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Good morning, Hawkeye." He cheerfully greeted, grateful to take the cup of coffee she'd brought him, after hanging his towel on the back of his seat.

"Good morning, Colonel. Please attend to that stack before it decides to bury you for ignoring it."

Roy's smile turned into a frown, eyes following her as she took her seat and started dismantling her gun to clean it.

"Staring at me won't get your work done, sir." She continued with her chore not looking up as he stared at her.

He grumbled underneath his breath, wondering how she did that and giving the evil stack of paperwork another glare. He picked up his pen and slowly starting to work on them.

"I'm giving you an hour to finish your work."

Five minutes later, the colonel looked up from the papers and whined, "Lieutenant...this is too much paperwork...I'll never finish this in time…"

"It's only been five minutes, please continue." She replied not bothering to distract herself from her chore.

He sighed, muttering under his breath once again as he carried out his work. Riza was just about finished with the cleaning of her gun and she patiently waited for his next excuse.

"And all of this has to be done, within an hour, correct?" He chuckled, while working.

"Yes." She curtly responded.

He grumbled, thinking that he wouldn't be able to finish all of this if even if he tried. He sloppily began to write on them.

"Try not to be sloppy, sir. Or else you'll have to do it all over again."

"Lieutenant, help, please?"

There were a few moments of silence, before the creak of the chair was heard and her boots briskly pounding against the concrete floor, reached his side. She promptly took half of the stack and returned to her desk, not bothering to engage the man in any form of conversation.

"Thank you...Lieutenant." He grinned.

"Finish your work, Colonel. "

"I will, I will…"

"You're completely and utterly cureless."


	2. 53 Sigh

53. Sigh

He sighed loudly, his arms on the dining table of Hawkeye's apartment and both his hands on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks. She looked up from her reading and eyed him. He resembled a chubby cheeked spoiled brat…hmm no a blowfish, she thought and smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm bored." He replied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Aren't you always, why don't finish off those files then?" eyes motioning to the ones lying beside him on the table.

He made a face. "I don't want to, paperwork is dreary!"

"Read a book then?"

"Too tedious," he drawled

"Listen to the radio?"

"Nothing interesting is on." He sulked crinkling his nose.

"Go out and visit someone?"

He turned to look out the window and scoffed. "Don't feel like it."

"Take a nap then."

"Sounds very pleasant, but only if it's with you." He changed positions and rested his cheek on his right hand, staring at her with a playful expression in his eyes and a wide smirk.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "As you can clearly see, I'm not the one complaining of boredom nor am I as lazy and unproductive as a certain someone." Turning back to her book and flipping a page.

"So why don't you go and find yourself something to do and stop bothering me." She coldly concluded, waving a hand dismissively at him.

His head sunk down onto the table and he looked at her with a huge pout of disappointment. "You're awfully mean, Elizabeth…" he sulked, letting out another exaggeratedly loud sigh.


	3. 17 Scars

017. Scars

She lay on her stomach, a peaceful expression on her face, her breathing calm and gentle. Moments later he opened his eyes the first to wake this early in the morning for a change, he thought to himself, rubbing his tired eyes of their sleep. He looked over at her and saw how soundly she slept. The man then turned to lie on his side, and propped himself on his elbow, a smile crossed his lips as he watched the woman fondly.

He stayed that way for a long while, just staring at her, admiring the way the early morning rays crowned her hair making her appear like an angel, his guardian angel. She moved a little and the slight movement pulled the sheet that covered her lower, leaving her back bare. Seeing the familiar array exposed now, he reached out and traced a finger over it. He was so intimately familiar with, having spent many hours or many days studying it. It was the source of his current power.

Heaviness filled his heart, as he eyes fell on the burn marks he had marred her beautiful skin with, he had done that with his own hands, with the same flames that were born from that back, the irony hurt him but it had to be done. The incident happened many years ago and even if she was the one who asked for it to be carried out and he completely understood and reluctantly agreed with her reason, that never made the guilt he felt feel any lighter, every time he saw it.

And over the years both their bodies gained scars. Testaments of their struggle for the future they both strived to achieve together. Badges of honor, he liked to call them.

"Leave my back alone, Roy." She suddenly muttered sleepily, stretching her arms before her and shifting a little, wrinkling the sheets as she did. Bringing him out of his thoughts.

He smiled, the sound of her sleepy voice mesmerizing him.

"But your back enchants me, Riza." Leaning closer and whispered teasingly in her ear.

"You've memorized my back. There's nothing left to enchant you."

"Not true. I can never tire of its beauty." He pouted

She sighed and turned to her side, her back still to him. "You're being annoying, I want to sleep."

He reached for her chin and kissed her cheek. "The Hawk's eye wants to be lazy and sleep in today? Did I tire you out that much, doll?" He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Exactly who tired who anyway hmm?"

He laughed and leaned close to kiss over the scar on her neck just above her short hair and frowned. "Don't ever die."

She reached her hand and stroked his cheek and smiled softly at him, "Same goes for you, Mr. Reckless Flame Alchemist."

She rolled onto her back then and pointed at the massive burn scar on his side. "You better not get something like that somewhere else or else I'll shave your prized mop of hair off." She pronounced, frowning at him.

He blinked at her completely dumbstruck then nodded like a scolded child.

Satisfied she pulled herself closer to him, drawing circles on his chest with a sly smirk. "Now since you've gone and woken me…"

He raised an eyebrow and returned her smirk. "Want to ride the Mustang, Hawkeye?"

She nodded, leaned closer to him and claimed his lips and let Roy envelope her in his arms, both forgetting about their scars for that moment.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ah Roy, you cheeky bastard you. But Riza knows how to handle you well now, doesn't she? Okay this was amusing to write. My love for these two has returned and I have more stories to write once again. And this is the first time I'm writing for them for RoyAi day. So enjoy this loveable couple on their special day and well Happy Royeye day everyone!~<p> 


End file.
